Il est trop tard!
by matsuo-san
Summary: Il est trop tard, il est toujours trop tard, je le sais, tu le sais, alors laissons-nous la chance de tout laisser tomber, il ne reste que cela à faire. ONE SHOT!DEATH FIC! AMATEUR DE SASU/NARU C'EST ICI! MAIS ATTENTION DRAMA! PLEASE REWIEWS!


_Titre :_ Il est trop tard !

_Couple _: Sasu/Naru

_Raiting _: T

_Résumé_ : Il est trop tard, il est toujours trop tard, je le sais, tu le sais, alors laissons-nous la chance de tout laisser tomber, il ne reste que cela à faire.

_Disclamer :_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages du tout, mais je les adore !! Vive Sasuke et Naruto !!

* * *

_Il est trop tard !_

Je suis là, la pluie s'abattant lentement sur moi. J'ai mal au plus profond de moi et je sens tout s'effondrer. Je n'ai jamais su faire la part des choses, je n'ai jamais su changer notre destinée. J'en ai honte, j'en souffre. J'ai couru plus vite que jamais, cherchant dans chaque recoin un signe de toi, sans jamais trouver une réponse. J'avais l'impression de ne jamais vivre, c'est comme si ma vie est en suspend quand tu n'es pas près de moi. Maintenant, je regrette tous ces moments passés loin de toi, ces souffrances solitaires, ces pleurs sans le moindre réconfort. Je voulais une chance de rédemption pour nous, une main bienveillante, mais nous n'avons vu qu'un néant devant nous. Plus rien ne donnait de soleil dans nos vies, plus rien ne réchauffait nos entrailles les jours d'Hiver.

Maintenant, je dois me faire à cette réalité troublante, nous sommes des opposés, l'un œuvrant pour le bien et l'autre s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. Nous sommes voués à nous haïr comme le feraient un ange et un démon. Je voudrais changer cette vérité et modifier le pire. Seulement, j'ai beau donné de moi-même, je ne reçois rien. C'est injuste, je le conçois, c'est horrible je le sais. Tu me le dis, tu me le cri, mais jamais tu ne fais quelque chose pour m'aider. Tu dis m'aimer, tu dis que je suis le soleil de tes journées, mais je ne veux pas entendre cela, je veux le ressentir.

De toute façon, je ne devrais plus me lamenter comme cela, ça ne changera rien, l'avenir se dessine maintenant, durant ce combat. La vérité nous sera donnée, la mort nous est annoncée, mais aucun de nous ne renonce. Nous savons que tout prend une direction à cet instant. Plus rien ne peut nous arrêter, même pas l'amour que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Le futur est clair à nos yeux, nous vivons un amour impossible, une loi que nous ne pouvons pas enfreindre.

Pourtant, je sens ma main qui tremble sur mon arme. Je ne veux pas transpercer ta peau, je ne veux pas voir ton sang couler sur mes mains, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir abandonné. Alors j'ai presque envie de donner mon âme à ton sabre, pour à jamais ressentir ta force en moi. C'est peut-être quelque chose d'inhumain, quelque chose d'inimaginable, mais je n'en ai pas honte. Je veux ressentir chaque part de toi, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaise. Toi, cependant, tu ne me laisseras pas me donner en offrande, tu attends de moi un combat, une dernière preuve de vivacité. Je me résigne à te la donner, comme la preuve des non-dits, des baisers trop longtemps attendus. Je me jette sur toi, sans penser à la seconde qui suit. Je me débats dans l'air volant comme un oiseau en cage, frappant en tout sens, sans jamais toucher ta peau. Cette danse qui nous emmêle devient un ballet étincelant, dans la sombre clarté de cette aube. La pluie s'élevant dans des sillons miroitant de mille feux.

Tout perd sa forme, il ne reste plus que nous dans cette bataille sans conviction. L'un évitant les coups, l'autre ne faisant qu'attaquer doucement. Il faudrait une implosion, une dernière phrase pour que le combat devienne mortel. Mais il est trop difficile de les prononcer, que ce soit pout toi ou pour moi. Nous jouons seulement avec le feu, sans jamais nous brûler les ailes. C'est une sorte d'enfantillage qui peut tourner au drame.

Tu t'avances un peu plus vers moi, la ferme intention de me porter un coup, je l'évite simplement en passant vers la droite et te sourit tristement. L'amour n'est pas facile à vivre, il peut être dit de plusieurs façons. Nous la mort en est devenue une, elle nous fait vibrer. Malsain comme un envoutement, elle fait perdre les repères et les parcelles de joies qui animent nos chemins. Vient me donner l'ivresse de notre choix et moi en échange de saurait te pardonner. C'est la seule chose que je puisse encore contrôler, laisse-moi cette joie.

On dit que je suis un cœur plein de vie, mais je suis mort depuis longtemps, brisant et abimant l'existence que je voulais te redonner. J'en trouve presque cela risible, nous sommes deux fous, qui s'inventaient des chimères. Nous avons eu ce complexe, il nous suivait comme un fantôme, empoisonnant tout. Il faut nous en libérer, je t'implore encore et encore finissons en. Pitié cela devient trop dur pour mon esprit divaguant. Je plante mon propre kunai dans mon bras, laissant une estafilade dans ma chaire. Je veux montrer que je n'ai pas peur de la réalité et que je t'appelle. Tu restes pourtant figé, regardant le liquide rubis se déverser sur le sol. J'ai presque l'impression de pouvoir entendre les battements sourds qu'émet ton cœur. Je décide alors de m'avancer encore un peu plus, touchant mon abdomen sur la pointe de ton katana. Je souris moqueusement en entendant un hoquet serré s'échapper de ta bouche fine. Je lève la main vers ton visage et la pose sur ton visage glacé, je profite de ce moment pour sentit ton contacte, l'apprécier, m'en abreuver. Tu fermes les yeux, toi aussi tu aimerais que cela dure une éternité. Cette fois, j'approche ma bouche de la tienne et juste avant de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, je prononce enfin la sentence.

"Il est trop tard, Sas'ke."

Je l'avais enfin dit, maintenant, je pouvais savourer le goût de ton baiser sans retenu sans la moindre gêne. Ma langue passant et repassant dans un tourbillon sensuelle avec la tienne. C'était notre premier baiser et le dernier. Je relâchais ma prise sur tes lèvres et crachais un jet rougeâtre. J'avais un rictus effroyable peint sur mon visage, je l'avais fait, j'avais mis fin à la souffrance. Je tombais sur ton épaule, je ressentais une fatigue incontrôlable montée à une vitesse hallucinant en même temps que la douleur fulgurante faisait trembler mon corps fragile. Tu tiras sur le manche de ton arme et tu la retirais de mon corps tout en me maintenant fermement dans tes bras puissants. Tu essayais de réchauffer mon corps de plus en plus froid, mais rien y ferait, j'avais fait un choix, il était venu le temps de le tenir. Je lève mes yeux une dernière fois sur toi, tes vêtements sont teintés de mon sang et prennent une couleur de fin. Je lâche alors dans un dernier soupir ces mots.

"Il était trop tard pour nous."

J'allais m'éteindre ainsi dans tes bras, en cette dernière bataille. Une impression certaine fusant dans mon esprit, je n'allais pas mourir seul, tu me suivrais, tes larmes brillantes me le criaient. C'était peut-être une nouvelle chance, une chance de s'aimer loin de ce chemin des damnées.

_FIN_

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin, je ne suis pas super contente de mon One-shot, mais j'avais en vie de faire un Death fis, je n'en avais jamais vraiment fait une. Alors, je vous en supplie !! Lassez des rewiews !!


End file.
